Episode 7869 (18th May 2012)
Plot After being convinced by Nick to return home, Kylie and Max are greeted by a shocked but ecstatic David but a rather less enthusiastic Gail. Sunita feels guilty when she lies to Dev about seeing an old school friend to get out of spending time with him in favour of surprising Karl with a hotel in Didsbury. Eva, still upset at being lied to by Nick, decides to play it cool and get to the bottom of his lies herself. As soon as Nick's back is turned, Eva goes through his coat pockets but is distraught when she finds a hotel receipt and flees the bistro. After making thirty hotpots in his lunch hour and with Stella demanding he come in after work and make more, Sean reaches the end of his tether. He walks out on Stella and his job at the Rovers taking Betty's hotpot recipe with him. David and Kylie leave Max with Gail as they head over to the bistro to talk things over. At the garage, Tommy is relieved when Kevin shows signs of forgiving him but his relief is short-lived when he receives a call from Rick Neelan to meet him. Nick acts surprised when Kylie and David come in to the bistro but is thrilled when he sees the two of them back together. Tommy realises how bad the situation with Rick is when he is handed drugs and told he will have to hide them in a car. Marcus gives Maria a pep-talk before her date with Tim Nedwell in the bistro. Sean arrives in a state and explains how he's walked out on his job at the Rovers. Nick overhears and offers Sean and Betty's recipe a job at the bistro. Wanting to get back at Stella, Sean happily accepts. Julie is left devastated when Eileen tells her of her plans to move away for a fresh start. Eva is heartbroken and Stella fuming when after phoning the hotel, they confirm to Eva that Nick had a woman with him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant, kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Unnamed hotel - Guest bedroom *Road outside town *Street in town centre *Unknown road in secluded area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick finally persuades Kylie to return home; Eva discovers the previous night's hotel bill; and Rick tries to get Tommy to stash drugs in a car for him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,720,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes